Pregnant?
by Ogi0429
Summary: Gak pandai bikin summary. Pokoknya RnR ya! ㅡ BTS Fanfiction


Tittle: Pregnant?

Cast: -Kim Seok Jin

-Jung Ri Sae

Other Cast: BTS Members

Genre: Sad, Comedy, Romance

Rate: T

Warning: Typo, Newbie.

.

.

.

RCL~

.

.

.

-Seokjin P.O.V-

"Oppa... Aku hamil"

Aku terdiam mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir mungil yeoja berparas cantik didepan ku, yang saat ini menyandang status sebagai yeojachingu ku.

"Oppa, neo gwenchanna?"

"Ne.. Ne.."

"Oppa, ottokhae?" Tanya nya resah

"Oppa juga tidak tau, Sae-ah" Jawab ku lemah

"Oppa tak menginginkan aegy ini? Benerkah oppa?" Kulihat mata indahnya mengeluarkan setetes air mata yang lama kelamaan menjadi deras. Aku kalap, pikiran ku masih tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

"Ani... Oppa menginginkan nya. Bahkan oppa senang bisa mempunyai anak darimu. Tapi kau harus mengerti Sae-_ah_, kehamilan mu itu bisa-bisa berdampak buruk bagi karir ku juga cita-cita mu."

"Ne, aku tau oppa pasti akan lebih memilih karir oppa daripada aku. Baiklah oppa, aku akan menggugurkan kandunganku. Dan setelah ini, jangan pernah mencariku lagi. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah hadir dalam kehidupan oppa, dan sebaliknya aku tidak akan pernah menganggap oppa hadir dalam kehidupan ku. Berbahagialah dengan karir mu oppa, aku akan selalu mendoakan mu dari jauh. Oppa, saranghae!" Setelah melontarkan kalimat panjang lebar itu, yeojachingu ku itu langsung berlari keluar kamar ku dengan berlinang air mata. Aku ingin mengejar dan menahannya, akan tetapi persendianku terasa lemas, lidahku pun terlalu kelu untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

-Risae P.O.V-

Aku berlari keluar dari kamar Seokjin oppa dengan berlinang air mata. Namun tiba-tiba tanganku ditahan oleh seseorang, aku berbalik dan mendapati Namjoon oppa memegang pergelangan tanganku. Ku usap air mata dipipi ku dengan kasar.

"Risae, gwenchanna?" Tanya Namjoon oppa khawatir. Dengan memaksakan senyuman, aku menjawab "Gwenchanna oppa"

"Kau ada masalah?" Selidiki Namjoon oppa

"A.. Ani.. Sudahlah oppa, aku ingin pergi." Ucapku seraya berusaha melepaskan genggaman Namjoon oppa tetapi sia-sia, tentu saja tenaga Namjoon oppa lebih kuat daripada tenaga ku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Namjoon oppa menuntunku menuju kamar tempat Seokjin oppa.

"Tenang dan selesaikan dengan baik-baik masalah kalian. Aku akan menunggu dibawah bersama anggota lain."

Aku hanya menurut dan dengan pelan memegang kenop pintu kamar Seokjin oppa. Aku menatap Namjoon oppa sekilas, namun yang ku dapati hanya tatapan mata yang mengisyaratkan –_Masuklah dan selesaikan semuanya dengan baik-_ kubuka pintu itu dan terlihatlah sosok pangeran yang selalu menjadi nomor satu dihatiku. Kim Seok Jin.

Kulihat ia sedang menatap keluar jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Apakah oppa melamun sampai-sampai ia tidak mengetahui ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam kamar nya?

Dengan hati-hati, kupanggil dirinya.

"Oppa..." Kulihat ia menoleh kearah ku dengan tatapan yang sedikit berbeda. Aku menjadi sedikit canggung dengan suasana seperti ini, dengan segera aku mencairkan suasana.

"Oppa.. Aku lapar. Tiba-tiba aku ingin memakan kimchi buatanmu" Kulihat ia tersenyum menghampiriku. Diacaknya pelan rambut ku.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar. Oppa akan memasakan kimchi yang spesial untuk mu karena oppa yakin, pasti aegy kita yang menginginkan nya" Aku memandang Seokjin oppa tak percaya,

"Oppa, kau..." Ucapan ku terputus sebelum aku menyelesaikan pertanyaan ku

"Ne, oppa akan segera menikahi mu. Jadi, jangan pernah berniat untuk menggugurkan aegy kita" Ucap oppa tersenyum

"Jinjjayo? Oppa gomawo, saranghae!" Ucapku bahagia seraya memeluknya. Kurasa Seokjin oppa juga membalas pelukanku.

-Seokjin P.O.V-

Selesai membuatkan kimchi untuk Risae, aku pun menyuruhnya makan. Kulihat matanya berbinar. Dengan pelan kutaruh nampan berisikan kimchi tersebut didepannya. Dan tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung menyantap kimchi buatan ku dengan sangat lahap.

"Pelan-pelan Sae-_ah_..." Nasihatku

"Ne oppa" Ucapnya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan

"Hei, telan dulu makanan dimulutmu" Dengan susah payah, ia menelan kimchi dimulutnya itu. Aku tertawa melihat tingkah konyol nya. Sudah tau makanan dimulutnya masih penuh, tetap saja dipaksakan.

"Oppa..." Setelah bersusah payah menelan kimchi dimulutnya, kulihat ia melepaskan sumpit dari tangannya.

"Ne?" Jawab ku bingung.

"Oppa, aku sangat kenyang.."

"Kau baru saja memakan sedikit, makan lagi dan jangan membantah!"

"Oppa..." Ucapnya dengan tampang memelasnya.

"Aishh.. Sudahlah. Tapi lain kali kau harus makan yang banyak. Aegy kita sangat membutuhkan nutrisi yang banyak. Dan jangan lupa meminum susu khusus untuk ibu hamil."

"Ne oppa" Balasnya tersenyum.

Setelah itu, dengan cekatan aku membersihkan meja didepanku. Kulihat ia menumpukan kedua lenganya sambil menatapku.

"Apakah oppa terlalu tampan sehingga kau memperhatikan oppa dengan seduktif seperti itu?" Ucapku padanya

"Aigoooo.. Kau sungguh percaya diri sekali oppa" Ucapnya sambil menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya

"Lalu, kenapa menatap oppa seperti itu kalau bukan karena wajah oppa yang tampan ini?" Tanya ku

"Aish, aku hanya sedang memikirkan pernikahan kita nanti oppa. Aigo! Pasti sangat indah. Oppa, ayo kita beritahu anggota Bangtan yang lain!"

"Tapi chagi, apakah sebaiknya kita memberitahu orang tua kita terlebih dahulu?"

"Nanti saja oppa... Kita beritahu anggota Bangtan yang lain saja ya dulu? Ne? Ne? Ne?" Ucapnya sambil menunjukan aegyo nya kepada ku. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya kalau melihat muka lucunya, benar-benar menggemaskan

"Ne, kajja kita turun kebawah!" Ucapku

"Kajja!" Balasnya sambil menggandeng tanganku

-Normal P.O.V-

Risae dan Seokjin pun turun kebawah menemui anggota Bangtan yang lain, terlihat anggota yang lain sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Seperti Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang bergulat, Yoongi dan Hoseok yang sedang beradu rapp, Jimin yang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya, dan Namjoon yang sedang menatap kearah Risae dan Seokjin.

"Apa masalah kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Namjoon yang berhasil membuat semua anggota Bangtan memberhentikan aktifitas mereka dan langsung menatap kearah Risae dan Seokjin.

"Hehe, ne oppa" Balas Risae dengan sedikit tertawa ringan

"Masalah? Bukan kah kalian selalu selalu terlihat romantis setiap saat?" Tanya Jimin bingung

"Setiap pasangan yang terlihat romantis sekalipun, hubungan mereka pasti tidak jarang mempunyai masalah" Balas Seokjin sembari menuntun Risae untuk duduk

"Kalian punya masalah apa?" Serobot Taehyung

"Ehm.. Jadi, aku... hamil. Dan ini anak Seokjin oppa" Jawab Risae sambil tertunduk

"APAAAAAAAAA?!" Ucap semua anggota Bangtan serentak. Mimik wajah mereka terlihat jelas, bahwa mereka sedang shock hebat.

"Ne... Jadi, tadi aku memberitahu Seokjin oppa berita tentang kehamilan ku ini. Tapi sepertinya Seokjin oppa tidak menginginkan nya. Aku menangis dan berniat untuk menggugurkan kandungan ku. Ternyata aku salah sangka, Seokjin oppa menginginkannya bahkan sepertinya ia sangat-sangat mencintai calon aegya kami ini. Jadi, kami berdua akan segera menikah!" Jelas Risae panjang lebar. Yang lain hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya mendengar cerita Risae kecuali Seokjin

"Hyung! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal yang tidak terpuji itu pada yeoja yang lebih muda darimu 2 tahun?!" Tanya Hoseok yang masih sangat-sangat shock

"Aku juga tidak mengingat apapun. Bahkan kurasa, aku tidak pernah melakukan itu dengan Risae..." Balas Seokjin

"Hyung apakah besok aegy kalian lahir? Aku ingin segera mengajarinya bernyanyi!" Tanya Jungkook yang langsung mendapat sebuah jitakan dari Yoongi

"Pabo! Kau pikir setelah hamil, bisa langsung keluar? Kau sepertinya perlu kuajari tentang proses kehamilan seorang ibu." Balas Yoongi sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan sang maknae yang bisa dibilang kelewatan polos

"Hyung! Kau mengetahui proses kehamilan seorang ibu? Kau pernah hamil hyung?!" Tanya Taehung yang langsung mendapat jitakan mulus dari Yoongi

"Kalian berdua sama saja! Aissh! Mati saja kalian!" Jawab Yoongi kesal sembari menjambak rambut Taehyung dan Jungkook. Taehyung dan Jungkook pun hanya bisa memohon kepada Yoongi agar memberhentikan jambakannya di rambut kedua bocah polos tersebut. Sedangkan anggota lain berusaha untuk memisahkan mereka bertiga

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriak Risae

"Sae-_ah_, waeyo?" Tanya Seokjin panik

"DIAAAAAAAAAAM! AKU INGIN MEMBERITAHUKAN SESUATU YANG PENTING KEPADA KALIAN SEMUAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Risae yang berhasil membuat semua anggota Bangtan menatapnya

"Memberitahukan apa nuna?" Tanya Jimin penasaran

"Ne, meritahukan apa?" Tanya Hoseok yang dibalas dengan anggukan semua anggota Bangtan

"Aku ingin memberitahukan kalian bahwa..."

"Ne?" Ucap Namjoon

"Bahwa aku, BERHASIL MENGERJAI KALIAAAAAAAN!" Ucap Risae heboh dan langsung ditatap geram oleh semua anggota Bangtan

"Jadi kau tidak benar-benar hamil nuna?" Tanya Taehyung

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya mengerjai kalian... Hehehe" Balas Risae dengan tampang tak berdosa nya.

"HHH.. Kau benar-benar membuat kami spot jantung Risae" Ucap Yoongi. Anggota lain pun kembali heboh dan berusaha untuk membalas perbuatan Risae dengan cara menggelitikinya. Namun berbeda dengan Seokjin. Ia terdiam.

"Aigoooo hahahaha.. Mianhae, hahahaha.. Mianhae... Hentikan tolong, aku tidak hahaha kuat hahaha" Ucap Risae memohon, anggota Bangtan yang lain pun menurutinya. Risae memandang kearah Seokjin pun bingung dengan perubahan sikap Seokjin yang tiba-tiba ini

"Oppa, waeyo?" Tanya Risae, Seokjin tidak menjawab malah langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Oppaaa..." Panggil Risae, seraya mengikuti langkah Seokjin menuju kamarnya

"Oppa mianhae..." Ucap Risae menunduk. Ia takut bila Seokjin akan marah padanya

"Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan itu benar-benar salah nona Risae? Kau tau, rencana mu itu bisa-bisa membuat kau dan aku bahkan Bangtan akan dalam masalah besar. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan cara candaan mu yang seperti ini. Sungguh aku kecewa dengan mu Jung Ri Sae!" Balas Seokjin sambil menatap tajam kearah Risae. Risae semakin menundukan kepalanya, ia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang ia perbuat ini membuat Seokjin marah kepadanya. Apalagi Seokjin memarahinya secara formal seperti itu. Tanpa terasa, buliran air mata menetes semakin deras dari mata Risae.

"Mianhae, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku janji oppa..." Ucap Risae sembari menahan isak tangisnya

"Sekarang tatap mata ku!" Ucap Seokjin sambil memegang kedua bahu Risae. Risae menurut dengan perintah Seokjin. Risae terlalu takut dengan Seokjin yang sedang diliputi amarah saat ini.

"Aku... BERHASIL MENGERJAI MU JUGAAA! Jadi kita satu sama chagiyaaaa!" Sorak Seokjin dan langsung memeluk tubuh Risae. Risae yang mendengar penuturan Seokjin malah terus terisak dengan kencang

"Ssst.. Uljima chagiya. Mianhae, saranghae" Ucap Seokjin sembari mengelus puncak kepala Risae. Risae membalas pelukan Seokjin dengan erat

"Nado saranghae oppa..."

-END-


End file.
